Always a Surprise
by Nuts and Bolts
Summary: Through the eyes of one kunoichi. Dribbles and Drabbles. Hinata-centric
1. Gesundheit SasuHina

Disclaimer: Do not own

**Gesundheit**

**By Nekema**

**

* * *

**  
"Bless you," I croak. My voice squeaks, barely above a whisper.

I slowly turn my head back toward the sky, thinking he couldn't hear me; doubting he'd even notice me.

So, I continue to ponder.

Once again

But I stop.

I hear him exhale; a mixture of surprise and annoyance. He falters a bit, and his right leg remains air born, just a few inches above the ground. But he steadies himself quickly. His two feet now firmly implanted upon the soft lushes ground. His head turns towards me, but his eyes wonder around as if searching for something.

Searching.

Just like me

But I doubt we're searching for the same thing.

No one ever does.

His eyes finally settle upon my lazed figure; half hidden by the shadow of the willow tree, and the other half camouflaged by the black trousers I wore.

I was barely noticeable.

Barely.

But he saw me. And scoffed at me.

"What?"

So he didn't hear me the first time. _Figures._

"Bless you," I repeated and slowly cast my head back into the shadows.

I drew my knees toward my chest, placing my arms a top of them. I continue twirling the dead organic matter in my hand, its petals plucked from its head.

Manhandled; dead. Its beauty plucked away by mortal hands.

If only fate wasn't so cruel

But it was...

"I heard you the first time," he spoke out, his voice deep, but paused. It sounded more like a growl, when the wind didn't mask its connotation by tossing the drowning branches of the trees.

But he continued. Slowly, as if the words he spoke were too difficult for me to comprehend. Or, for him to even conceptualize.

I hear footsteps approaching, and once again, he speaks.

"..…explain yourself."

His feet were a mere half a meter from mine. So I look up, counting the seconds as I begin analyzing him from the bottom up.

I had, after all, all the time in the world.

But maybe he didn't.

Too bad for him.

I glimpse at his dark black garments and the paleness of his skin, than finally towards his face and ebony hair.

He was simple to understand. On the outside, anyway.

_Dark. _Gloomy_. Troubled. _

I bring my face down to look at his, and my eyes linger on the stoic expression he possessed since childhood.

_Sadness. _Pain_. Loneliness._

I heave heavily and my chest begins to ache. I guess I'm not the only one that feels this way.

Yet, somehow, I feel relieved, as if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders.

I want to make this moment last forever; a moment in my life where I don't have to feel the weight of it all.

It would be an euphoric bliss if I could…

It would be an escape from the main house, from the politics, from the taunts, and especially the hate.

I can see the impatience in his eyes. The knot forming between his eyebrows tightened tenfold. Was I making him uncomfortable?

Did I look like that when I brood?

I hope not.

I hesitate to answer, somewhat scared of what he might say. My lips slightly parted, and I could feel the warm air escape from my lips. May just as well explain, I _hate_ it when people stare at me.

When _they_ scrutinize me.

"You sneezed. It's only proper for me to respond."

There. Now he can go.

But he wasn't satisfied and hence, never left.

He looks at me squarely. His long pale finger brushes the tip of his nose, as if wiping away the residue from his sneeze.

And yet, he surprises me.

Again.

He takes a seat beside me, cupping his knees and stares off into the sky.

We sit there.

Silent.

Neither of us dared to disturb each other's thoughts.

He was searching for something. And I did too.

Perhaps we were both searching for the same thing. It was possible.

That wouldn't surprise me.

Not at all….

The corners of my mouth twitch upward, my face still hidden by the dancing shadow.

For a long time, I've never smiled so genuinely.

For a long time, I've never felt so….

Accepted.

**END**

**

* * *

A/N: **Just a simple interaction between Sasuke and Hinata (if you haven't guessed already). Yes, they are indeed older and if I were to give you a number...I'll say in their early 20's. Too old? hm...

Not too satisfied with this piece because there's something definitely missing. And I'm still unsure if I should make this a oneshot or not, suggestions?

Felt like an update was imminent, although doing this instead of my major presentation might not be such a wise decision... too late " Press the little button on the left hand corner... yea


	2. Plastic Grapes

**Plastic Grapes**

**By Nekema**

**

* * *

**

My house seems empty…and it feels so…

_Lonely_

…_Again_

I sit there in silence, picking at my fingertips. My eyes cast downward.

**_grRRrrrRuuRr..._**

"Just a minute longer," I hear myself say. And let out another deep breath.

The pain in my neck begins to irritate me, and I crank my neck back and then forward, and then back again in an attempt to stretch out the knot.

'_Much better…'_

**_grRuRrrRrrr…_**

'_Maybe not.'_

I place my right hand on my stomach and push down upon it, hoping for the ache to go away. It worked.

I stretch my head to glance at the microwave and see that the dish within it is still rotating.

How long had I been waiting?

Three minutes?

This is far too long a wait. I need food now!

I furrow my brows in concentration, ignoring the noise escaping my belly.

I really should've settled for cup noodle instead, at least the three minute mark would be up by now.

**_grrRrrruuRrrr…_**

This is not working!

Must focus on something other than the _splendid_ tune emerging from the pit of my bowls.

And so I glance up.

Sometimes, when the sunlight refracts off the light fixture at just the right angle it creates an array of colours that playfully scatters onto the soft coral wall. No larger than the size of a doorknob, the splotch sits there until I prey notice to it. And very gently and gracefully it prances in its corner, and than very quickly and silently it jumps to an adjacent corner of the room.

Then it stays, unmoving.

As if waiting.

"…"

I turn my body to look for it, adjusting my weight on the chair. And there I find it, slyly hiding beside my paintings. But then it runs off again.

It lands a top the wooden cabinets. I catch it, but it flickers momentarily and reemerges to the right of me.

"…"

My right brow jolts and rises slowly. A jovial expression spreads across my face.

'_This reminds me very much of a game.'_

It dances away again when I turn to glance at it.

'_Now what was it called?'_

It runs off again.

At the corner of my eye, I could see it shimmering on one of the leaves of the great fern by the door. But then it hops to the one beside it, as if denying the previous leaf its majestic presence.

I click my tongue.

'_Ah yes….hide and go seek.'_

The corner of my lips tugs to the side. And for the second time this week, I feel content.

_Free _

The splotch flickers briefly;

A succession of flashes

A trick of the eye, or was it a wave?

It flickered once more.

Then twice.

And then it grew faint. The red, blue, green hues gradually soften, and then were gone.

"…"

I let out a sigh.

_And just like that, all things must come to an end. _

I readjust the cushion I sat on and tug the chair closer toward the table.

**_Screeeecchhhh..clump..screechh…_**

I shift uncomfortably in it, but set my hands on the table.

Waiting

Once again.

Like I always have.

But I feel none to patient now.

I settle on starring at the object sitting on the kitchen counter instead. More specifically, at the contents crowded within the glass fruit bowl.

The grapes looking attractive…and ripe.

"MmMmmm…"

If I'm not mistaken, I think I'm beginning to salivate.

I wipe at the corner of my mouth with my sleeve and go back to gawking at the purple goodness.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

…Finally…

If it had taken any second longer, I would have already swallowed a mouthful of those _synthetic_ irresistible looking grapes by now.

Although… it was very tempting… but I knew better.

After all, what ninja doesn't use their common sense?

I press the button to release the latch and it bounces open, releasing a pleasant vinegary, but sweet aroma. Peeling off the rest of the plastic, I take a fork from one of the drawers and begin mixing the content of my meal.

I guess in my case, it was different. I was taught to differentiate the obvious from the not so obvious; to recognize the strong and to disregard the weak.

Funny how things turned out.

I blow at the piece of chicken, steam rising from it and slowly put it into my mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the meat.

I should be glad though.

Lessons after lessons, drilled into my head since I was a small toddler. And for as long as I could remember, they _almost_ made me believe that I was better than others; of them.

My being proper, elegant, eminent…no, that was not me.

It could never be me.

It was the Hyuuga name.

Not mine.

Their propaganda

Not mine.

I sigh.

She would've never allowed it; not to me, nor Hanabi. But she never was there.

She had simply run out of time…a little too soon.

Far too soon.

I shake my head, my indigo bangs falling onto my face. The ends playing with my eyelashes, and as a result, irritate my eyes. I make several quick blinks.

Darn these bangs.

It was never a good time to think of such a subject. Especially when I don't have much time myself, being a ninja and all.

And as sudden as the speed of light, a tear makes its way down my face.

Slowly trailing, and then fall.

The fork drops from my fingers and clatters onto the counter.

I force myself to swallow what was left in my mouth.

…

I try again.

…

And I finally swallow.

I brush my bangs to the side with both my hands, but they linger behind my ears for a few second, and my eyes softened.

I turn my head back to the grapes and chuckle.

I could just see it in the headlines now: 'Ex-h_eiress found dead: Chocked on plastic grapes'_

Death by décor… that would be amusing.

Hanabi would've had a riot if I told her that.

As I pick up the fallen utensil, I close the door to the gamma bombarding contraption, and chanced a glance at the oven clock to see the time glowing in red.

_10:49_

A wave of nausea comes over me, despite the food I had just consumed.

"I'm so going to be late." I moan and hastily finish my meal.

--------------------------

**End**

** A/N: **_So, this is no longer a one shot. Booyea! There will be various of other characters whom we will see in Hinata's perspective, as well as how life is in general for her. And not to mention, there will be sasuhina goodness in here...just not now...tee hee...but rest assure, there will be _

_Gee, writing in first person is haarrrdddd... boo to that! > "  
_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and for that, I'd like to give you all a virtual hug..attaches to reviewer . All your compliments touched me so and your comments was what made me decide to continue this fic. Until next time...  
_

_PeAce _

****


	3. ChitChat

**Chit-Chat**

**By: Nekema **

* * *

Like a flock of birds, beautiful and vibrant, they huddled close to one another. 

Cautious

Defensive

Easy on the eyes,

but mostly dangerous.

And ever so often, they'd pause from their tête-à-tête and crane their necks to scan their surroundings. Searching or even scrutinizing anyone upon entering their territory.

Their habitat;

Their niche;

Their humble abode.

The two birds sat comfortably snug on the brown park benches. Their bodies clinging close, and their hands shadowing their faces; shielding their mouth so no words could go escaped.

_Shielding_ something…

Something worth hiding…

A thought so _secretive_… even I would be curious as to what it is...

_I doubt that._

Those two could never stop with their gossiping since they were teenagers. Why would they stop now?

All they whisper back and forth to each other is nonsense. The newest trend, the hottest male, the greatest headpiece…

Just. Non. sense…

_Sigh_.

Just useless rubbish.

The heat from the sun is burning my dark hair and I can feel the sweat running down the side of my face. I had raced to get here, worried that they'd scold me for my tardiness, or worst, run off without me.

I dab the side of my face with the sleeve of my shirt, already ingrained with the tears I had shed earlier this morning.

_Why can't I ever let go?_

I walk, unhurriedly now, at a pace that I feel is in tempo with the beating of my heart.

Or maybe, not my heart at all.

Perhaps, in tempo with something deeper?

Definitely not my soul…I doubt there's any life to it.

Not in mine anyway…

But, in tempo with what?

Maybe my inner conscious...my id?

My inner self that wants only what I crave; and not the needs of anyone else or of what this reality has imposed upon me?

I sound so selfish. But, yes, it is what I want.

_Yes_

_I want to…_

To run away from what I am forced to feel and not withdraw from what I believe others think of me.

To beat in my own primitive desires…

To walk in my own reality…in my own rhythm…

_sigh_

Sometimes, I am **too** psychoanalytical for my own well-being.

Oh, Hinata, leave this Freudian psycho-complexity to the psychiatrist or you'll have to go see one yourself.

Oh, God forbid!

I shudder from the thought.

What would father think of me then? _Should I even care…?_

I peak through the blinding sunlight to see that the chattering has stopped.

Their heads perched high now, turning in the direction of the group passing by them.

And even through the quiet drifting in the windless hour, the animosity between these two ravishing birds and the outsiders could not be seared; their glare at the passerby, who shakes their head upon glancing at their frivolous act, was only responded by a scowl and a strange, but dangerous aura that rippled from the pink hair beauty.

I could feel the stringent tension upon my approaching, and proceeded with caution albeit I fall victim to their murderous glare.

I, however, was never seen as their enemy and so was never given the evil glare or a click of the tongue.

Then again, they had not seen at all.

But what ever gave me the idea that they'd notice?

I was rarely competition, nor would I ever in my lifetimes…

_Invisible_

To them

They had not seen me approach them.

They had not heard, _their friend_, slink up to them and exhale in annoyance.

Was I so insignificant, even in the eyes of my comrades, that my physical being emanated a bare entity; a translucent solid matter that just so happened to walk and breathe?

I could feel the heat rising to my face, my body heating up gradually, but not from the heat already bombarding the top of my head and the side of my body.

I couldn't help but clench my fist.

I couldn't help but dispel anger at the scene before me.

I hated the way they wisped their hand as they giggle, baring their teeth and frolicking like scandalous females.

I just hated not being able to be _like_ them…

_Why can't I be like them?_

**_cont..._**

_

* * *

A/N: Felt I should post something for this week, regardless of how short it may be... so enjoy!_

_Thanks for all your reviews! I will personally thank you all once I find time from my studies and meetings... _

_On a side note, I really like the way this Hinata is portrayed, regardless of how out of character she may seem...just wanted to ask how you guys feel about this? _

_PeACe _


	4. ChitChat II

**Chit-Chat II**

**By: Nekema**

**

* * *

**

Was I so insignificant, even in the eyes of my comrades, that my physical being emanated just a bare entity; a translucent solid matter that so happened to walk and breathe?

I could feel the heat rising to my face, my body heating up gradually. But not from the heat already bombarding the top of my head and the side of my body.

I couldn't help but clench my fist.

I couldn't help but dispel anger at the scene before me.

I hated the way they wisped their hand as they giggle, baring their teeth and frolicking like scandalous females.

I just hated not being able to be _like_ them…

_Why can't I be like them?_

_

* * *

_

"Oi….Hinata-chan! Look over there, doesn't that look absolutely gorgeous?"

I turn to the direction of Ino's pointer finger and felt a bit embarrassed by the ensemble she had just taken notice to. A shimmering and brilliant scarlet gown adorned a white-coloured mannequin, its back low cut and revealing that much more to the imagine. It was absolutely gorgeous- stunning was more like it!

But I could never see myself in something so glamorous. Hyuuga's should never be driven by such extravagant, materialistic items. Rather, we should be driven by honor and tradition. These were traits only a noble clan would adhere too, and the Hyuuga was such a clan. Besides, they were far _more_ important than items that could be easily destroyed or be bought by a lump sum …or so father stated.

"It's very beautiful, but it's not really my taste," I spoke softly. "I think it suits you more, Ino-chan." I smiled gently at the blonde.

"You think so?" Ino replied, trailing her long finger against the silk-like fabric of the dress.

It looked smooth…

_Soft…_

_Gentle…_

_Almost perfect… _

Just like the kunoichi I saw before me. Always so strong and confident, that was the Ino-chan I've known and love.

"Of course it suits you!" the pink haired beauty suddenly beamed out. "But, I think it'll look even more dazzling on yours truly!" Sakura winked, striking a pose in the process.

_Dazzling, indeed… _

_Not to mention Intelligent…_

Ino stuck out her tongue.

_And both so youthful at heart. _

"I wasn't asking you, Sakura! And what makes you think this dress would look better on you?" The blonde blurted accusingly.

"Everything looks better on me," the pink foe tactfully responded.

"That's because you're delusional," the blonde retorted.

And so the fire was ignited.

"…"

Perhaps I should break up this pointless argument between the two precarious birds before someone calls for security…

_Was that lightning I just saw?_

"…"

The yelling was almost unbearable now. I step back slowly from the quarreling girls, avoiding all eyes of bystanders who were probably questioning the sanity of the two.

I was really tempted to turn the other way…

But that would be rather rude…

Something no one would expect _Hinata_ to do…

…something a _friend_ would never do…

…but a _Hyuuga_ might…just because they were on top of the world…

……but that was not _honourable_…

it would be rather,

_cowardly._

----------------------------------

"Ano, Hinata-chan. Next time you see us bickering like idiots, feel free to stop us anytime!"

"Whose the idiot, Ino-Pig?"

"I'm looking at her, Forehead girl!"

The blonde turns her eyes back at me, a sparkle of blue.

"You're too quiet, Hinata-chan, but that doesn't mean you have to stand there and wait for us to finish talking!" She lays her hand on my shoulder as a gesture of friendship, and I take it in ever so slowly.

I stare into her sea colour orbs, and what I see is a shock to me. Staring back at me was the innocent twelve year old whom I tried so hard to forget. A girl who was once shy and laid forgotten in the dusts of her comrades; a girl who stood by the sidelines wishing that she could be what she was meant to be.

_Was that really me?_

_I don't want to be her again…_

_I really don't…_

"You should join us sometime"

"Join you?" _I sounded so_ _skeptical_…

They nodded.

"And talk about what?" I gave them a weary look.

"Anything!" They both scream.

"…"

_Anything?_ I blink back in surprise. Is there really anything we can talk about? I don't know much about the latest fashion, or even the most up-to-the-minute gossip of…well, anything! Can we really talk about anything?

"…anything," I repeat- but mostly to myself.

The beautiful kunoichi both turn to face each other. Their eyes wrinkle with excitement and their lips turn into an arch. Both birds turn back to me simultaneously, and with shrill vigor, they clamp onto me. Their arms entwine and settle gallantly on my shoulders. Their faces so close to my own, I could barely hide my smile.

I'd like to try it. Yes, I would definitely love to.

"Anything?" I question again. They nod, their hair brushing against my blue tresses and their eyes shine with anticipation.

**_Anything_**

-----------------------------------

**End**

_A/N: boo…!  
_


	5. Ocean Blue NaruHina

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ocean Blue**

**By: Nekema  
**

I always find myself lost in the ocean. The surrounding cerulean brings a marvelous calm to me and I can't help but bask in its entirety. My body relaxes and I release a long breath. It's hard to take my eyes away, not when I'm starting to feel familiarity.

The smell of home-made broth wafts through the air and I can subtly detect pickled daikons amidst the odours. I smile.

"The usual, Hinata-chan?" A voice asks.

I nod my head, my eyes not leaving the shimmering blue. In return, he smiles and yells out his order to the ojii-san behind the counter. The old man replies equally as rumbustious and quickly disappears behind the noren and into the kitchen.

It doesn't take long. The meal is set before us in a matter of minutes.

"Miso ramen for my two favourite customers," the ojii-san says, and he gently places the polished stone bowls in front of them. The broth sizzles and the smell becomes ever the more enticing.

His fingers reach for the chopsticks and he hands me a pair. I take it graciously. We both look at our food and then back at each other. Anticipation reflects in both our eyes.

"Itadakimasu, Hinata-chan."

I don't think I can ever forget this ocean. Nor do I wish to ever part from it. I'm used to it and I know he is as well. We'll be constant companions, through and through. I like that familiarity. It's comforting. The ocean is vast, but it'll always protect me no matter what.

My mouth twitches to the side. _No, I can never forget this ocean. _

"Itadakimasu, Naruto-kun." And we devour our meal with similar pleasure.

-End-


End file.
